Creekmore 34
Background Designer: Lee Creekmore Estimated number of hulls: 20+ Typical Displacement: ????? lbs Draft: 5'? Usually Flush Deck Typically has two spreader tapered mast in deck stepped Tabernacle. Often set up as a cutter rigged sloop. This is the design from which the Irwin 37* was derived. * It was actually the Endeavour 37 that was derived from the Creekmore 34. After failed negotiations with Lee to design their boat, the owners of Endeavour acquired through indirect means, a 34 bare hull. Using the Creekmore 34 as a plug boat, they changed the bow, transom and keel profile to make the Endeavour 37, effectively stealing the design. Individual Boat Details Whale Completed: 1976 Built by: Sandy Sandberg Owner: Gary Lees PHRF Rating: 162 South Florida Located in Miami, Fl. Eurisko Formerly High Falls Completed: 1979 Auxiliary Power: Volvo Diesel Destiny Built by: Ray Taylor Completed: 1979 Owned By: Ray Taylor :Lived aboard and sailed 25-30 thousand miles. :I built a 34' creekmore the 3rd hull out of the original cold molded wood mold. Ray Creekmore helped me quite a bit. I sailed with him and his wife through the Bahamas on the last cruise in his 48' sloop built out of the 45' mold. The 34' I built was of course Lee's design and it took 5 years to build and was sailed for the first time in 1979. I lived on it for 9 years and cruised the Bahamas and the Antillies for 5 years. I have restored 95% of the boat to new like condition. New engine etc. :We actually took 5th place in Columbus Day regatta ahead of Whale II in 6th place in about 1982. They only gave trophies to 5th place. Sandy was a good sport. :The boat is in ready to go mode very little preparation needed. Located in Bay St. Louis, MS :I sailed her two weeks ago toe rail on the water close hauled and moving off the wind at about 9 knots in a fresh 20 knot breeze. :Some Stats on the Boat: ::From Puerto Platt, Dominican Republic to San Juan, Puerto Rico 280 MI in 36 hours ::Average speed of 12 knots from the Windward Passage to Montego Bay, Jamaica reaching with spinnaker. ::Lots of memories. I started building this boat when I was 22. I'll be 50 July 4th this year. the boat is tender and a young mans challenge. ::Cutter Rigged Sloop, 5 Sails, Full Keel, New 3 cyl. Volvo Diesel (50hrs) New Stereo with 10 CD Changer, AutoPilot, Nav. station, This yacht is built for "Blue Water " Cruising. Boat hull has never given him any trouble or signs of stress even though he has been in some major storms over the years. Ariel Is located on the miami river and is finally being put together. I am taking lots and lots of pictures and they can be found at www.myspace.com/creekbuild. I am very interested in meeting other creekmore owners. If you would like to get in touch with me my email is pyrofly73@bellsouth.net xavier. http://images.wikia.com/creekmoreboats/images//e/ee/DSC01649small.jpg http://images.wikia.com/creekmoreboats.wikia.com/wiki/Image:IMG_1795.jpg Tabasco Located in Tampa, Fl. Lady K Located in Miami, Fl. Has Cabin. Interior recently rebuilt and awl gripped as well as the deck. New bow and stern pulpits, as well as staunchions. mast awlgripped and new stalock fittings. all running rigging leads aft. New Bomar hatches and bronze opening ports. Wheel steering removed and a tiller installed to lessen moving parts and lighten boat. stern cut out to make for easy boarding out of dingy, and minimize plumbing below. Its been 10 yrs. and we just finished our circumnavigation of S.Fl... yee haa.....2012 Pallas Athena Completed: Built by: Owner: Patricia Dietrich Two maseted Junk Rigged Located in Miami, Fl. :The original owner now lives in Amsterdam. He and Ray Creekmore were friends living in Coconut Grove when they built the boat. :She is a junk rig, the Hassler/McLeod design, specifically made for single-handing. The dog box gives the only relief to the flush deck. She has a Volvo MD2B diesel, an aft cabin, foreward V berth, and the head is just aft the V berth. Her original name of Lorcha was after the 19th century junk rig fleet of Brittish ships that plied Chinese waters. I have re-named her Pallas Athena, after the Greek goddess in her form personifying physical bravery coupled with wisdom. I've done a lot of work on her in the last year and now live aboard at Rickenbacker. Lion's Paw Located in Miami, Fl. Flush Deck Sea Prowler Formerly: ex-Spectra Miss Cassidy M. Formerly: Sea Prowler / ex-Spectra Is now owned by Jim Edwards Wind Dancer Located in Miami, Fl. Flush Deck Recently re-done ' Unicorn' Lee Creekmore 36 (extended 34) Built 1981 by William Croff Current Owners: Michael and Peggy Peteler 1989-present Racing Record Perpetual Trophys Trofeo Cristoforo Colombo trophy (Columbus Day Regatta) 2009,2010,2012,2013,2014 Rodney Burdine trophy (Miami to Key Largo Race) 2006, 2008 Wirth Munroe PHRF overall (Lauderdale to Palm Beach) 2007, 2008 Mango Cup PHRF overall (Lauderdale to Miami) 2007 Gulfstream Regatta Gunkhole 2014 Hospice Regatta overall PHRF 2010 HISC coastal series Class winner: 2007,2008,2009,2010,2011,2012,2013,2014 Super Sailmakers South Florida Racing "Boat of the year" 2014 and 2015